Le dernier choix
by Rise Dark Louve
Summary: La guerre est terminé, la paix règne enfin dans le monde sorcier. L'avenir semble plus lumineux pour notre héros qui a de nombreux projets pour les années à venir, pour profiter de la vie. Jusqu'au jour où Harry apprend une nouvelle qui bouleversera tous ses projets avec l'homme qu'il ra-t-il enfin le dernier mot, le dernier choix? / Death Fic, Bashing Dunbledore.


**Salut à tous!  
**

 **Premièrement, je retire Angel's Earth, car je veux procéder à une réécriture, certains incohérences m'ont sautés aux yeux, donc je vais corriger cela. Deuxièmement, je suis entrain décrire une nouvelle fiction, un crossover entre Harry Potter et Black Butler. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du one-shot que j'ai écris hier soir sur un coup de tête...enfin...j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant que je travaillais!**

 **Bonne lecture! Laissez-moi vos reviews s.v.p, j'aime savoir ce que les gens penses de mes fictions.**

 _ **Rise Dark Louve**_

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 _Le dernier choix_

Nul n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait arriver ce jour-là. Certainement pas Severus Snape. Il était tranquillement entrain de corriger ses copies d'examens, une vraie catastrophe. Puis le feu dans l'âtre augmenta, laissant apparaître le visage du directeur dans les braises.

-Severus, pourriez-vous aller chercher monsieur Potter?, demanda le directeur.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que cela soit moi qui aille le chercher? Et qu'a-t-il encore fait par Merlin?, s'exclama grognon le maître des potions.

-Il n'a rien fait, en faite, c'est une situation importante qui requiert sa présence, son avenir pour être plus précis. Je vous le demande à vous, car je ne peux laisser seul l'invité dans mon bureau, Minerva est à un congrès de Métamorphose et les autres professeurs sont actuellement entrain de surveiller les examens en cour. Je vous prie donc d'aller chercher monsieur Potter et l'amener à mon bureau dans les plus brefs délais., termina le vieux fou avec un ton sans appel.

Snape grommela dans sa barbe inexistante contre un certain gryffindor pas capable de passer une seule journée sans s'attirer des ennuis. La guerre était enfin terminée, Voldemort coulait une mort heureuse en enfer. Lucius Malfoy et son fils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix pour les aider à combattre et maintenant ceux-ci tentaient de redorer leur blason. Tout le monde se remettait tranquillement, profitant pleinement de cette paix. En soupirant la dite Terreur des cachots se leva pour trouver SON stupide gryffindor. Severus se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Il trouva Harry installé confortablement dans son lit, un livre à la main, ce qui était exceptionnel en soit.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de t'emmener dans son bureau. Il reste à peine 1 semaine de cours avant ton diplôme et tu es convoqué chez le directeur. Peux-tu me dire, par Merlin, ce que tu as pu faire?, demanda le plus vieux en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, regardant son amant avec un regard sévère et pourtant, il l'aimait son stupide gryffindor.

-Je t'assure Sev que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il veut me voir. Pour une fois, je suis resté sage ses 4 derniers mois, en partie grâce à toi, puisque tu m'as plaisamment changé les idées, mais aussi parce que je savais que la fin de mes années d'études ici achevaient et que je ne voulais pas gâcher les derniers mois en vulgaire retenu, hormis les tiennent bien sûre., répliqua le plus jeune qui déposa son livre et se leva.

-Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous y rendre rapidement et nous débarrasser de cette rencontre., termina Severus en entraînant le plus jeune devant lui.

Ils traversèrent l'école pour se rendre jusqu'à la gargouille. Le plus vieux donna le mot de pas et ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir dans le dit bureau Lucius Malfoy en personne, affichant un sourire narquois et toute sa prestance. Harry regarda le directeur, puis Malfoy, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il prit place où lui indiqua le directeur, Severus derrière lui.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué mon garçon. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Que sais-tu des veela Harry? Demanda le directeur avec un pétillement dans les yeux d'amusement.

\- Et bien les veelas sont des créatures magiques qui naisse avec un seul but dans leur vie, trouver leur compagnon ou compagne, celui ou celle qui leur sont destiné qui son généralement des sorciers ou sorcières. Lorsque ceux-ci trouve leur moitié, ils doivent se lier à leur partenaire en s'accouplant et en les marquants. Les veelas éprouvent un amour inconditionnel envers leur partenaire, ils sont aussi extrêmement jaloux et possessifs et protègent leur moitié au risque de leur propre vie. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi? Demanda Harry, craignant vraiment la réponse du directeur dont le sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Et bien Harry, Lord Malfoy ici présent à reconnu son compagnon en ta personne. Tu es son âme sœur. Dit simplement le directeur avec un sourire qui semblait sadique à ce moment-là.

-Quoi.. mais… mais.. c'est pas POSSIBLE! S'exclame le jeune homme qui était devenu plus pâle qu'un drap blanc. Severus n'en menait pas large non plus. Lucius savait pour son amour envers le survivant et voilà qu'il lui faisait un coup bas pareil.

-C'est la vérité mon garçon, tu es son compagnon et tu dois te lier à lui. Et avant que tu ne prononces un mot, non, tu ne peux refuser, le rejeter, si tu fais cela, tu n'es pas sans savoir que le veela meurt du rejet de son compagnon. Et si tel est le cas, tu seras enfermé à Azkaban pour meurtre. Je suis très sérieux Harry. De plus, tu seras le soumis de cette relation, évidemment. C'est pour ton bien Harry et celui de Lord Malfoy, tu ne pourras jamais être plus heureux qu'avec lui. Continua le directeur, ne se souciant guerre des sentiments de son élève.

-Vous vous foutez de ma GUEULE! JE LE DÉTESTE! VOTRE PLUS GRAND BIEN DE TOUS, VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LA METTRE OÙ JE PENSE! En plus vous me dites que je n'ai pas le choix, sinon c'est directement Azkaban! Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! Cria le jeune homme désemparé, tremblant de rage.

-Cela suffit Harry! Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin et de faire des caprices. Tu feras ce que l'on te dis un point c'est tout. C'est ta responsabilité en tant que compagnon d'un veela et tu ne peux y déroger. Maintenant, Severus va te mener à ta chambre de Préfet où tu attendras Lord Malfoy pour que vous puissiez discuter et faire ce qui doit être fait et pas un mot de plus. Dit froidement le directeur qui en avait assez de Potter. Il était hors de question que ce garçon trop puissant pour son bien soit en liberté. Il devait être contrôler et soumis. Heureusement que Malfoy l'avait reconnu comme compagnon, cela allait être plus simple.

Harry pleurait de rage alors que Severus le conduisait à sa chambre de préfet. Lui-même était en colère, abasourdi. Il avait enfin une chance de vivre son bonheur avec son lion et cela lui était cruellement arraché. Et le directeur, adieu le grand-père gâteau, ils avaient eu droit au froid, calculateur, manipulateur et menteur Albus Dumbledore. Severus ne trouvait pas les mots pour réconforter son gryffindor, lui-même étant dans le même état. Arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry, celui-ci se retourna et embrassa Severus comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. C'était un baiser d'adieu, tous les deux le savaient. À regret, Severus s'éloigna et quitta la chambre de son unique amour, sachant pertinemment que le directeur voudrait qu'il reconduise Malfoy à la chambre de son promis.

Harry regarda l'homme de sa vie partir et il laissa finalement toutes les larmes de tristesses et de désespoir. Puis, il fit un choix. Il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à écrire tout en pleurant. Les larmes finirent par se tarirent au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait. Il le devait, c'était important. Plus d'une heure passa, Harry savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il mit sa lettre dans une enveloppe, puis il alla à sa chambre. Il mit ses plus beaux habits, installa sa lettre sur sa table de chevet bien en évidence aux yeux de tous. Il s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Il prit une grande respiration.

-Adieu mon amour, je t'aimerai pour toujours et à jamais. Murmura doucement Harry avant de prendre sa baguette et la pointer vers son cœur.

-Avada Kedavra. Souffla le jeune homme. Un éclair vert quitta sa baguette pénétrant son corps et son cœur. Sa main retomba mollement sur le lit, le visage serein pour la première fois de sa vie.

Un peu plus loin dans le château, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape marchaient côte à côte dans un silence plus que lourd. Puis, soudainement, Lucius tomba à genou se tenant le cœur, souffrant très certainement. Severus le regarda les yeux écarquillés, puis il comprit.

-Harry… souffla Severus avec douleur, courant rapidement vers la chambre de son amant, laissant au sol Lucius Malfoy dans sa douleur, alors que celui-ci avait commencé à convulser. Snape courut à en perdre haleine, il atteignit la chambre, donna le mot de passe pour entrer. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec fracas.

Là, il vit son amour, d'une pâleur cadavérique, allonger sur son lit dans ses plus beaux atours. Severus pleura en s'approchant du lit et tomba à genou à côté de celui-ci. Son amour avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait enfin en paix avec le monde. Puis il vit une enveloppe sur la table de chevet où il était écrit _Pardon_. Il prit l'enveloppe et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de son aimé, ses larmes se déposant sur les paupières maintenant sans vie de celui-ci. Le directeur et Pomfresh arrivèrent ensemble et constatèrent la mort du jeune homme. L'infirmière hoqueta de tristesses en voyant le jeune Harry et le directeur, tant qu'à lui, resta indifférent, demandant expressément à Severus de lire la lettre.

 _Je ne sais qui lira la lettre en premier, mais peu importe. Je suis né durant la guerre y ayant mit fin à l'âge de un an grâce à l'amour de ma mère. À partir de là, je n'ai plus eu le choix dans ma vie. On a choisi pour moi le lieu où j'allais être élevé. Au lieu de cela, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance pire qu'un elfe de maison. En découvrant le monde des sorciers, j'espérais m'enfuir de cet enfer, j'espérais être heureux et aimer pour ce que j'étais, simplement Harry. Mais non, encore une fois, on me retira tous mes choix, passant de mes amis qui m'ont été imposer pour être surveillé aux décisions que je croyais avoir prit seul, mais qui, finalement, avaient été influencer par les autres._

 _Années après années, j'ai risqué ma vie pour un monde que je ne connaissais pas avant mes onze ans. J'ai failli mourir plus qu'à mon compte, mais le monde n'en avait jamais assez, ils voulaient toujours plus. Tout le monde a décidé pour moi tout au long de ma vie, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Sachant que bientôt, la bataille finale viendrait, j'avais fais des projets d'avenir, des projets de voyages, de lieux que je souhaitais visiter avec l'homme que j'aimais. Tous ses beaux projets que je souhaitais chèrement réaliser lorsque la guerre prit fin et que la fin de mes études approchaient. Mais, encore une fois, tous mes rêves, toutes mes illusions ont été brisés lorsque l'on m'a annoncé que j'étais le compagnon d'un homme que je haïssais_

 _Que je n'avais pas le choix de m'unir à cet homme, sinon c'était la prison pour meurtre. Une fois de plus, on me retirait le choix, mes plans d'avenir, mes si beaux projets avec mon amour. Amour du quel j'aurais du me séparer pour vivre auprès d'un autre que je n'aimais pas. Cela m'était impensable, invivable. Et puis, j'ai réalisé que si l'on me retirait le choix de ma vie, il me restait indéniablement le choix de ma mort. Où, quand et comment je mourrais m'appartenais, c'était mon unique et dernier choix de mon existence et je suis heureux de l'avoir prit._

 _Pardonnez-moi mon geste s'il vous semble être une fuite. Ne me pleurez pas, sachez seulement que pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis enfin heureux, libre et en paix. J'ai enfin eu le choix._

 _Adieu_

 _Harry_

Severus termina sa lecture en tremblant. Albus quitta en disant que le corps devrait être enterré et Pomfresh demanda à Snape de quitta pendant qu'elle s'occupait, le cœur gros, du jeune élève. Severus se dirigea rapidement vers ses appartements et lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il s'écroula en larmes, tenant la lettre et celle que les deux autres n'avaient pas vu, celle qui lui était destinée. Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et lu les derniers mots de son amour pour lui.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Ses deux derniers années, tu m'as apporté un bonheur sans nom. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que dans tes bras. Je t'ai aimé tellement Severus et j'ai été aimé comme je n'avais jamais été aimé de ma vie. Je te remercie du bonheur et de la joie que tu m'as offerte, mais surtout, je te remercie de ton amour inconditionnel. Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je ne pouvais imaginer appartenir à un autre que toi. Je ne pouvais concevoir de donner mon corps et mon âme à un autre homme que toi. Une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie mon amour, c'est une mort lente et douloureuse qui ne semble pas avoir de fin._

 _Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu m'avais promis le soir où nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments, la nuit où nous avons consommé notre amour pour la première fois? Qu'un jour, tu m'emmènerais à Paris, la ville des amoureux. Que tu me ferais visiter et que ce jour-là serait unique et serait le début de notre nouvelle vie. Je n'ai jamais oublié Severus, c'était ce rêve qui me berçait chaque nuit, qui me faisait tenir. Ce doux projet d'avenir que nous avions. Je suis navré mon amour si je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse que je t'ai fais le jour de la bataille, celle de rester en vie, mais comment pouvais-je le rester, si je devais être séparer de toi?_

 _Pardonne-moi mon amour mon geste. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon aimé, nous nous retrouverons tous les deux à Paris. Je t'attendrai._

 _Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais._

 _Harry_

Il n'y avait plus de larmes à verser. Severus n'en était plus capable. Il serra contre son cœur cette dernière lettre de son aimé. La dernière preuve de son amour pour lui. Il avait mit fin à ses jours pour ne pas être séparé de lui dans la vie, là où il aurait souffert jusqu'à sa mort de leur séparation. Harry l'attendait, il veillait sur lui, il le sentait près de lui. La question venait aussi à ses yeux, comment pourrait-il vivre une vie sans l'homme de sa vie, sans ce jeune gryffindor têtu et borné avec le complexe du héros? Comment le pourrait-il? Comme Harry, il avait donné sa vie pour servir des gens qui l'avaient manipulé sans vergogne, l'un comme l'autre. Il avait risqué sa vie pour d'autres et maintenant que la guerre était terminée, que son amour l'avait quitté à jamais. La vie lui semblait sombre et terne plus que jamais.

Severus se releva, déterminé. Il alla dans son laboratoire où il fouilla ses étagères à la recherche de sa liberté. Il renversa plusieurs fioles qui se brisèrent sur le sol, répandant leur contenu, se mélangeant entre elles. Puis, il trouve finalement. Il retourna rapidement à sa chambre avec son précieux trésor au creux de ses mains. Il ferma la porte, la bloqua de sortilège pour ne pas être déranger, pour ne pas être sauvé.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil près du feu. La chaleur s'insinua lentement en lui, il ne voulait plus attendre. Il ouvrit la fiole d'un coup et la but entièrement. Il la déposa sur la table près de lui et attendit. Il attendit ses derniers moments. Il ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement. Il les ouvrit peu après, il était dans un lieu lumineux, paisible qui ressemblait à Paris. Il se leva et marcha tranquillement, il lui semblait qu'il devait chercher quelqu'un. Puis, au loin, au pied de la tour Eiffel, un jeune homme aux cheveux hirsutes noir et au regard vert émeraude regardait le ciel, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit davantage.

-Je t'attendais mon amour, je t'avais promis que l'on se retrouverait tout les deux à Paris. Dit doucement Harry, souriant, s'approcha de Severus.

Severus sourit tendrement et embrassa avec tout son amour Harry en le serrant contre lui. Oui, c'était ça le paradis. Même la mort ne pouvait séparer deux âmes destinées à s'aimer et à être ensemble. Ils avaient tous deux fais leur dernier choix dans la vie et dans la mort ils s'étaient unis pour l'éternité.


End file.
